


will you smile if I kiss you?

by somnnium



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [1]
Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk blabbering, Kissing, M/M, SASO2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnnium/pseuds/somnnium
Summary: In which Tatsumi gets drunk and Murakoshi kind of suffers.





	will you smile if I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> _Square: drunk_

Murakoshi could die right now, and it’s all Sera’s fault.

The forward had the idea of organizing a get-together with the whole team and some members of the administration before the beginning of the season, so they could all wind down from their intense training and catch up with each other in a more relaxed environment. Murakoshi had agreed with it and was even looking forward to the whole thing, but Sera never told him he and Gino would be bringing drinks – as in alcoholic drinks. As a captain, it’s his duty to look out for his team’s well-being, and he’s pretty sure getting drunk right before a big season is no way to get good results.

So, when he finds himself in the middle of a karaoke showdown between Akasaki and Sakai, with the whole team (including their own club president) cheering them on, he knows he should have never agreed to this.

“I’m going to kill Sera later”, he mutters under his breath, while sitting down on one of the free chairs he finds on the far side of the room, where no one would be bothering him for a while but where he could still keep an eye on everyone.

He rests his head on the window behind him and sighs, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment of peace, when he suddenly feels something heavy on his right side.

“You’re great at parties, you know that?” Tatsumi slurs, clearly drunk. “I bet you have a lot of friends.” He rests his head on Murakoshi’s shoulder, giggling and still holding a glass of beer.

Murakoshi sighs again and goes for the glass on Tatsumi’s hand, intending on taking it from him. “Yeah, yeah, I’m no fun at these things. Now you should really stop drinking, you’re not young anymore.” Tatsumi moves his arm away, however, and Murakoshi falters, his face now standing way too close to Tatsumi’s.

Tatsumi stares at him and smirks mischievously. “I reaaally don’t like this side of yours, if you smiled more often you’d look way more handsome.” He pokes his nose and pulls at his cheeks, imitating a smile. “C’mon Koshi, I know you can do it!”

Murakoshi can feel himself blushing and he knows his face must look ridiculous right now, so he decides to make Tatsumi stop by holding both his hands. “Ta-Tatsumi… stop that already, I don’t need help to smile. You’re even worse when you’re drunk…”

“I’m not drunk, I’ve been living in England for years remember, I know what being drunk feels like!” Still giggling, he gets closer to Murakoshi’s face again. “Will you smile if I kiss you?”

Before Murakoshi can answer, Tatsumi is already invading his personal space and touching his lips, leaving him wide-eyed and flustered. The kiss is quick and messy, just like the whole existence of one Tatsumi Takeshi, who comes and goes from Murakoshi’s life as he pleases and leaves him longing for him, waiting for something more.

When they part, Tatsumi stares at him and grins, saying “You’re not smiling, but I got to see an interesting expression on you anyway”, just to resume their kiss, now longer and in a less awkward angle.

Murakoshi has an idea of what kind of expression he must be wearing at the moment (if only his heart would stop beating so loudly), but he only has time to think _maybe I won’t kill Sera after all_ before he closes his eyes and indulges Tatsumi once more.


End file.
